La lucha por la Esperanza: Trunks y Sakura
by Natytorankusu
Summary: Trunks regresaba al pasado si no fuera por un desperfecto que lo llevo a un horrible evento en el mundo de Sakura... ¿Podría un Saiyan ayudar a la descendiente de los poderes mágicos de Clow?


**VIVIENDO LA DIMENSIÓN DE LA ESPERANZA; LA LUCHA **

**DE TRUNKS Y SAKURA**

**Uno de mis primeros fics crossover. Espero lo disfrutes : )**

* * *

Trunks cumplía su promesa: regresaba al pasado después de los tres años de su primera llegada. Necesitaba saber cómo había evolucionado todo; si es que acaso los androides habían hecho su aparición, cómo es que seguía la enfermedad de Gokuu y cómo se encontraban las demás gentes del planeta, incluidos los guerreros Z. Pero ocultamente había algo más importante, era un deseo que el joven celosamente escondía: conocer aunque fuera un poco más a su padre. Ya era tiempo de vivir en carne propia los escasos relatos que alimentaban su imaginación por tanto tiempo guardados en su mente. Con este último pensamiento se despide de su madre y pone en marcha la máquina.

Todo transcurre con normalidad, regresaba la típica sensación anacrónica y la puntada de culpabilidad de estar cambiando el pasado, pero al mismo tiempo lo calmaba la idea que todo esto era para un futuro mejor; para que existiera un Trunks de su misma edad que pudiera vivir en paz junto con su familia. Al parecer todo había marchado bien, llegaba a la superficie sin novedad. Sin embargo lo que se veía a través de la resistente cúpula de cristal no era muy auspicioso.

"_Debe ser algún residuo de la mezcla de dimensiones"_ Pensó al ver un panorama negro como el ónice. Aunque quería pensar lo contrario sus ojos no lo engañaban; efectivamente al bajar de un salto de la máquina el cielo lucía oscuro y amenazador, como una visión apocalíptica. -¡_LOS ANDROIDES!_ - Pensó al momento.

-¡DIABLOS¡¡¡LLEGUÉ DEMASIADO TARDE!-

Entre su enojo y desesperación trataba de sentir el ki de los guerreros pero todo era inútil; sólo sentía presencias malignas y llenas de odio y terror.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!- espetó en voz alta.

Mientras trataba de darle sentido a todo lo que veía y pensaba un viscoso viento negro con la forma de un ánima se acerca a él, pero no captó que Trunks estaba allí. A los pocos momentos, una fuerte corazonada le dice que no estaba en la dimensión correcta, hasta que un llanto de un ser indefenso lo saca de esa cavilación. Trunks siguió el rastro del sonido llegando a la punta de un mirador donde una niña lloraba totalmente sola, acurrucada y sin consuelo. El Saiyan se le acerca y le pregunta muy tiernamente cuál era su nombre y por qué lloraba... la quería llenar de preguntas pero creyó correcto hacerlo después.

"_Mi nombre es Sakura y lloro porque todo el mundo está dominado por una Clow Card que yo no pude capturar_".

Trunks no entendió ninguna palabra. "¿Todo el mundo?" "¿Dominado?" "¿Clow Card?"... ninguna de esas frases le indicaba siquiera algo de dos seres destructores que aniquilaban a la humanidad solamente por diversión. Al conversar más con la niña se dio cuenta que su intuición era correcta y que estaba estancado allí en una dimensión extraña, dominada por un espíritu que representaba el odio y la oscuridad convirtiendo a toda la gente del planeta en una especie de zombies de las fuerzas negativas. No obstante, su mejor amiga y un niño con los mismos poderes mágicos de Sakura fueron la excepción de la posesión... eso fuelo que Trunks pudo entender de esa amarga conversación.

Pero eso no era todo. El objetivo de los Zombies era encontrar a Sakura y quitarle todas las otras Clow Cards que tenía en su poder para desatar el caos total y Sakura escapaba de ellos sin saber qué hacer para volverlos a la normalidad. El extraño deseaba poder ayudarla pero vagamente entendía como se usaban esos poderes mágicos, ya que él luchaba solamente contra cosas tangibles y reales; o por lo menos así eran los enemigos que él había enfrentado. Sin embargo ofreció darle su ayuda, de todas formas necesitaba estar un tiempo allí para recargar la energía de la máquina automáticamente. Su madre la había perfeccionado para esperar como máximo 3 meses.

Le ayudó a encontrar a Li y a Tomoyo, hallando Sakura una ligera felicidad al ver que sus mejores amigos seguían estando intactos por el espíritu. Los tres trataban de fabricar un plan para atrapar esa entidad en una carta, pero aunque lo lograran existía la posibilidad que aún así todo el planeta no saliera de su hipnotismo de horror. "Es algo que debemos intentar" dijo Li. "…Sólo nos queda arriesgarnos"

Los niños incluido el joven de la otra dimensión decidieron plantar cara ante el ánima de maldad. No tardó el enemigo en rodearse de zombies, atacando a los niños totalmente ciegos de odio. Trunks ve con horror el tono de la batalla, aunque usara sus fuerzas de Saiyan de nada le servía para hacerlos entrar en razón o liberarlos de esa posesión; no se trataba de una batalla para ver quién era más fuerte o para demostrar vanidosamente "Mi poder es más grande que el tuyo" como muchos enemigos de los guerreros Z eran motivados a luchar. Era gente embrujada y los encabezaban los mejores amigos de Sakura incluido su padre, su hermano y todos los compañeros de su escuela. Era terrible ver que cada vez era más difícil acercarse al responsable, ahogando todos los intentos de ataque que Sakura esforzadamente le plantaba con sus cartas. Todos los efectos eran momentáneos, nadie volvía a la normalidad

En uno de los ataques del enemigo varios zombies se fusionaron para erigir un enorme monstruo; Sakura no atinó a más que invocar una de sus cartas básicas y más poderosas. "¡_TIERRA!"_ Gritó al golpe de báculo, moviendo el piso en un terremoto para neutralizar el avance de la criatura; luego usando su carta _Vuelo_ para saltar sobre la masa al momento que vacilaba en sus pies. Sin embargo, no tardó en recuperar la estabilidad y con su gran puño golpeó a la niña en pleno vuelo. Li gritó aterrado viendo como caía directamente al suelo y con la total certeza que si impactaba en la superficie se mataría.

-SAKURA!-

Li cerraba sus ojos mientras corría, sabiendo que no llegaría a tomarla y que la niña que amaba con un amor tan puro e inocente iba a morir. Sin embargo vio una sombra borrosa metros más adelante que se enfocaba mejor a un joven de espaldas. Trunks había alcanzado a tomarla antes de caer.

Apenas la incorporó en sus brazos decidió llevarla a una especie de construcción griega donde Tomoyo estaba refugiada. Antes de llevarla allí Trunks le grita a Li que se viniera con ellos, pero el chico ya estaba volteando corriendo hacia el monstruo. _"¡VAYAN USTEDES Y CUIDA A SAKURA POR FAVOR!... ¡YO ESTARÉ BIEN!"_ Gritaba mientras desaparecía en la nube de humo. Trunks quiso seguirlo pero tenía a una niña en brazos que debía proteger; finalmente partiendo hacia el refugio al ver que el suelo se fracturaba a sus pies.

La visión de cielo seguía siendo oscura. A Trunks por un momento le pareció mucho peor que su propio futuro, por lo menos en su caso sabía que debía hacerse muy fuerte para eliminar a los androides. Pero en cambio aquí todo parecía írseles de las manos, nada era concreto ante sus ojos.

Tan luego como Trunks aterrizó, Tomoyo se acerca corriendo a él, advirtiendo las malas noticias con sólo ver su rostro. Apenas ve a su amiga lágrimas asoman a sus ojos: _"Por favor, haz algo por Sakura"_ le clama al verla con su hermoso vestido rosa todo rajado y su cuerpo lleno de cortes

"_Calma, sé que hacer"_ le dice mientras la estira en el suelo, poniendo su mano cerca de su pecho para darle de su propia energía. Un brillo dorado traspasa desde la mano de Trunks al cuerpo de la niña cubriéndola completamente hasta que despierta de golpe, como quien lo hace de una pesadilla. Lo único que la tranquilizó fue el rostro de su mejor amiga esbozando una quebrada sonrisa, pero al recordar las circunstancias en que está la situación se siente impotente y abrumada. Los baña la desesperanza; sólo atinan a mirar hacia las columnas de la construcción viendo a lo lejos los zombies que se acercan.

Todo se veía mal, con casi nulas oportunidades de ganar y pareciera que no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Trunks en un pensar rápido toma a Tomoyo para ubicarla dentro de la nave, deduciendo que la anterior ceguedad del espíritu para con él y para con su máquina del tiempo podría aislarlas del mundo exterior.

Sakura deja caer su cabeza en derrota, notando un espejo hecho por una poza de agua que llama su atención y la inscripción "HOPE" en el reflejo. Venía de esa extraña máquina que el joven explicó ser su vehículo en el tiempo, y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y brillantes a la idea que venía a su cabecita para luego enfocarse agudamente en una de las pocas Clow Cards que le quedaban.

"_Vamos, te toca entrar a ti"_ Le decía Trunks mientras la tomaba para ingresarla en la máquina. Sakura lo miró muy seriamente a lo que Trunks se detuvo.

"_¿Realmente crees con todo tu corazón lo que está inscrito en esa máquina?" _

Trunks quedó estupefacto, nunca pensó que alguien le preguntara eso, menos esa niña de otra dimensión que apenas conocía.

"_Sí, si lo creo_"... se quedó un momento en silencio como quien recuerda cosas dolorosas. _"…al ver el sacrificio de mi madre para hacer esta máquina y las expectativas que tenía mi mejor amigo para conmigo... decidí escribir esa palabra" _

"**_¿PERO LO CREES VERDAD? POR FAVOR¡NECESITO CON TODO TU CORAZÓN QUE LO CREAS!" _**Clamó Sakura con sus ojos brillosos llenos de súplica, como reprochándole algo.Trunks se sintió de una extraña forma sobrepasado en su fe. Cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa angelical le responde.

"**_Sí, con todo mi corazón... YO SOY LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA DE MI ÉPOCA." _**

No había más tiempo, los zombies encabezados por su misma familia y amigos estaban a menos de 100 metros de distancia. Ya los 2 sabían lo que debían hacer. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia las hordas de monstruos mientras que Sakura hacía su clásico ritual de invocar el poder de la carta _The Hope_, maniobrando su báculo al tiempo que dejaba girar la carta en el aire. Sólo faltaba la palabra de orden a la que recitaron los 2 al mismo tiempo, cerrando sus ojos en una profunda plegaria y sus auras llenándose de luz:

"**_AHORA VE COMO UN VIENTO... ¡COMO UN VIENTO AZUL DE ESPERANZA!"_**

Sakura estiró con determinación y convicción su báculo mientras Trunks imitaba su gesto estirando su brazo derecho. Un humo salió vivamente de lo material de la carta, formando la silueta de una hada que ahogó en luz a los 2 jóvenes, recargándolos de una energía increíble que los hizo sonreír. El espíritu no tardó en hacer su trabajo inundando de refulgencia a todos los zombies de la primera fila volviéndolos a la normalidad de un golpe. Todos abrieron los ojos como despertando de un sueño, dirigiendo automáticamente las miradas a la ráfaga benigna y llena de luz del espíritu de amor y esperanza que los había despertado.

El papá de Sakura y su hermano vieron hacia el frente. Allí estaba su hija y hermanita rodeada de un potente resplandor con un extraño joven a su lado, los que mantenían sus ojos cerrados y sonreían como ángeles guardianes. Touya miraba maravillado a su hermana; era increíble el poder espiritual de esa niña.

El cielo comenzó a aclarecerse y toda la gente que era tocada por el viento brillante se sanaba. Sin embargo ese viento se mantenía vivo por la fuerza de su creadora, y por tanto comenzaba a disminuir su velocidad e intensidad poco a poco por el desgaste que había sufrido la chica antes que llegara Trunks. Dependía directamente de ella y en esta insólita oportunidad del extraño muchacho también. Debía dar la vuelta al mundo volviendo a su dueña por las espaldas. Recién llevaba 1/36 de la esfera de la Tierra y Sakura comenzaba a debilitarse.

Trunks sintió la disminución de energía y el tramo que aún faltaba recorrer por parte del espíritu. Sintió también que Sakura dificultosamente podía mantenerse en sus rodillas, por tanto apenas comenzaba a caer Trunks la tomó en sus brazos sosteniéndola. En un signo de más autoridad Trunks sacó su espada guiándola hacia el horizonte y concentrando su ki para donar más fuerza al espíritu y a la misma Sakura. Estaban en el medio de toda la faena y Sakura perdía energías. Trunks hacía todo lo posible para no malgastar su poder y entregarla poco a poco, pero aún esta tarea exigía más y más, pasando al primer estado de Super Saiyajin a la vista de todos los espectadores allí sorprendidos; preguntándose de dónde rayos había aparecido ese muchacho misterioso.

Sakura apretaba sus dientes mostrando un claro rostro de agotamiento_. "Resiste Sakura, resiste amiga"_ le decía Trunks ya también muy fatigado. En eso llega Li corriendo; había tenido un percance y llegaba a ver la situación. Al igual que Touya, losdos presintieron que Sakura no duraría mucho, y a pesar de la fenomenal ayuda del extraño joven no llegarían a lograrlo.

"**_¡REUNÁMONOS EN CÍRCULO¡VAMOS¡¡¡TODOS EN CÍRCULO ALREDEDOR DE ELLOS 2!"_**

Rápidamente formaron una circunferencia alrededor de ellos uniéndose de sus manos. Ahora una recarga de energía vital de sus mejores amigos venía a ellos siendo como un suero de energía. Faltaba más de la mitad de la Tierra para ser alcanzada por la Esperanza. Necesitaban terminar el trabajo a cualquier precio, por tanto más y más gente era llamada a tomarse de las manos entregando más energía formando muchas circunferencias concéntricas alrededor de Sakura y Trunks. Pero aunque existía la mejor intención los humanos comunes y corrientes no aportaban de mucho.

Ahoraera un poco menos de la mitad. Ya la pobre niña estaba a punto de desmayar y Trunks estaba increíblemente cansado. Sus respiraciones jadeaban y una perla de sudor recorría el extremo de sus rostros.

Li miraba con impotencia no poder ayudar más, a pesar de dar todo lo que él tenía. Quizás no iban a lograrlo, tendrían que eliminar a toda esa gente que aún no fue tocada por la luz si es que no querían que sucediera la misma situación tan terrible. Sin embargo una nube muy lejos en el horizonte a las espaldas de Trunks y Sakura se veía más brillante que las demás.

"**_¡ANIMO SAKURA¡JOVEN DEL FUTURO!... YA VIENE POR SUS ESPALDAS"_**

Gritó Li. Ya el aura que emitían era apenas una lámina, en que la mayor parte la daba Trunks y estaba a punto de apagarse. Faltaba tan poco¡tan poco! Sakura comenzó a bajar su báculo resbalando de sus manos por inercia, ya no aguantaba más. Sin embargo una mano temblorosa detuvo la caída juntándose con la de la pequeña niña. Los 2 gritaron en un último esfuerzo a la vez que una fuerza los invadía por atrás llevando sus cabellos hacia delante.

Trunks cedió ante sus rodillas como quien encuentra un oasis en el desierto, volviendo a su estado normal. La carta giraba ágilmente en su eje hasta que perdía poco a poco su energía y brillo, laque volvió a caer como la hoja de un árbol en otoño con el dibujo del Hada sosteniendo el corazón. Las letras "The Hope" se dejaron de iluminar. Lo habían logrado.

Una imagen muy tierna se veía allí: Trunks se mantenía en cuclillas sosteniendo a la niña como un padre que cuida a su hija. Levantó el rostro viendo a los familiares y amigos más cercanos a Sakura. "Gracias" dijeron en un gesto amable. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y sonreírles, su agotamiento era más que él.

Después de unas semanas Trunks pudo al fin cargar a la máquina del tiempo para poder ir a la época que necesitaba ir. Al momento de despedirse Sakura le dio un afectivo abrazo, lamentando que no pudo quedarse más. En señal de amistad Sakura le regaló la carta de "La Esperanza". Trunks lo tomó por sorpresa tal decisión.

"No puedo aceptarla Sakura ¡ésta carta es tuya y puede servirte otra vez!"

"No es necesario, porque aprendí que la esperanza está dentro de mí, no necesito materializarla en una Clow Card……tal como tú "

Trunks se sonrojó tiernamente. "Me habría encantado haberte dejado algo de recuerdo…pero espera…quizás no te sirva ahora pero podrás usarla cuando seas mayor." Le decía mientras se quitaba su chamarra pasándosela a ella. Todos miraban boquiabiertos… ¡mataban por tener una así! sobre todo Kero. Sakura recibió agradecidamente su obsequio abrazándola para sí.

La máquina subió a lo alto del cielo desapareciendo, no sin antes despedir a las personas que se encontraban en la superficie. Ahora le tocaba el turno de luchar a él contra los temibles androides. De seguro la esperanza también iba a ayudarlo.

**FIN**


End file.
